


О, прекрасный Биб

by Missouri1, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missouri1/pseuds/Missouri1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый имеет право на отпуск. Однажды Сэм и Дин получили его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О, прекрасный Биб

**Author's Note:**

> АУ с середины 6-го сезона.  
> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы жить в доме с двумя входами: одним парадным, светлым, пахнущим свежей краской, для гостей, а другим черным, выходящим на маленький двор, на котором приютился в дальнем углу небольшой сарай со скошенной крышей. От дома к нему вела дорожка, выложенная потрескавшейся тротуарной плиткой, с трудом проглядывавшая сквозь разросшийся газон. О том, что когда-то задний двор содержали в порядке, говорили стоящие по обе стороны от крыльца садовые скульптуры-амуры, натягивающие своими пухлыми ручками тетиву лука. Их некогда глянцевая белизна со временем потерлась, и сейчас они имели вид не менее запущенный, чем газон, но все равно продолжали горделиво целиться в дальний угол двора, где под старой раскидистой липой, раскачивался полосатый гамак. 

К зиме липа скинула всю листву и теперь казалась обнаженной, и своей сучковатой, древесной наготой, выставленной напоказ, наводила жуткое уныние. Ветер гнул ее ветви, срывал запозднившиеся жухлые листья, подхватывал их и, игриво крутя, провожал до земли.

«Нет ничего необычного», — убеждал себя Сэм, стоя на крыльце и настороженно рассматривая двор. Без особых на то причин, это была скорее дань многолетней привычке, как и демонские ловушки под ковриками у входных дверей или солевые дорожки по подоконникам. Взгляд Сэма скользил, подмечая малейшие детали: ровно сложенные у сарая поленья для камина, ржавое трехногое барбекю, велосипед-тандем со свернутым набок рулем и выглядывавший рыжим боком из покрытой опавшей листвой травы немного сдутый баскетбольный мяч. Постепенно окружающая тишина пересиливала доводы разума. И не менее тихий, чем все вокруг, ужас поднимался из глубины сознания Сэма. 

Во дворе пахло плесенью, прелой листвой и зимой, никогда не знавшей снега. А впрочем, в этом захолустье вообще все пахло и выглядело так, словно срок годности давным-давно истек. Просроченными казались дома, магазинчики на единственной главной улице, деревья и даже люди.

Сэм спустился с крыльца и направился к гамаку, загребая ногами опавшие листья. Гамак прогнулся под его тяжестью, и липа жалобно заскрипела. И то верно, валяться в гамаке — развлечение не по погоде. Ветер недовольными порывами бился в жесткую ткань, а взору Сэма открылось бесконечное пасмурное вечернее небо, расчерченное беспокойными ветвями. «Небо в клетке», подумал Сэм. 

Черный дрозд опустился на верхушку липы и издал переливчатую трель, волшебным образом враз разрушая навязчивость тишины. Сэм услышал, как отовсюду такими же трелями отвечают другие дрозды, по дороге шуршат шинами проезжающие мимо машины, а соседи, оказывается, врубили на полную громкость Битлз и пьяно подпевают. Новогодняя вечеринка, судя по всему, шла у них полным ходом.

Дрозд попрыгал с ветки на ветку над головой Сэма, спустился почти к самому гамаку, подмигнул и взлетел ввысь, ловко просочившись между ветвей. Доказывая Сэму, что в клетке совсем не небо. 

***

Сэм вовсе не этого хотел, когда в прошлое Рождество он, разгоряченный пустяковой ссорой с вредничавшим Дином, вылетел из комнаты мотеля и загадал желание, чтобы все сверхъестественное исчезло из мира навсегда, бесповоротно и окончательно. Ни вредных демонов, ни мерзких ангелов, божков, ведьм, призраков… Это желание было не ново, в том или ином виде он загадывал его из года в год и уже привык к тому, что, несмотря на всю хрень, происходившую кругом, рождественские желания не исполнялись никогда. А может, Сэм просто слишком много желал. Но не в этот раз.

Что послужило причиной тому, что его наконец-то услышали, останется загадкой. Бог не любит объяснять свои мотивы, это Винчестеры усвоили давно. Но спустя сутки, когда они завтракали, посреди комнаты появился Иешуа, тот самый ангел, с которым говорит Бог. 

От неожиданности Дин чуть не подавился беконом, а челюсть Сэма категорически отказалась закрываться. 

— Здравствуйте, — смиренно проговорил Иешуа и, подойдя к столу, заботливо постучал закашлявшегося Дина по спине. — Приятного аппетита, Дин, Сэм. Я без приглашения, но это действительно важно.

— Срань господня, — несколько запоздало среагировал Дин, — какого хрена?

— Бог просил передать вам, что все закончилось, — бесконечно доброе лицо Иешуа расцвело улыбкой и сотней мелких морщин. 

— Что все? Что еще твой чертов Бог напридумывал?

— Все, Дин. Вы победили. Больше ничего сверхъестественного не будет, этот мир весь ваш — только для людей.

Сэм видел, как Дин подобрался, собираясь с мыслями, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох.

— Никаких подвохов, Дин. Наслаждайтесь, — Иешуа ласково погладил Сэма по голове, поднял руку в прощальном жесте и исчез.

Затянувшееся молчание наконец-то прервал возмущенный вопль Дина:

— Сэм, ты его видел? Слышал? Что за гребанные глюки!

— Боюсь, Дин, это не глюки, он на самом деле был здесь.

Сейчас, вспоминая явление Иешуа, Сэм поражался тому спокойствию и радости, которые разливались внутри него в тот момент. Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, но именно радостное спокойствие — самый подходящий эпитет, которым он мог бы описать свое состояние. И паника Дина. Впрочем, Дин никогда не верил в халявные подарки, от кого бы они ни были. А уж тем более от Бога. Того самого засранца, который не так давно теми же самыми устами сказал им небрежно «отвалите».

Дин принялся искать. Он перелопатил тонны газет, загонял Детку, мотаясь из штата в штат, звал Каса, пытался вызвать Кроули или хотя бы самого завалящегося демона перекрестка. Ничего.

И тогда Сэм предложил переехать в Биб, городок размером со спичечный коробок, расположенный на задворках штата Арканзас. Но зато с университетом, двумя церквями — баптистской и протестантской, — большой автомастерской и десятью пивными барами, понатыканными, как аванпосты, по периметру городка. Место казалось идеальным. Во всех отношениях. 

Дин послал его к черту. Сразу же. Потом еще раз, когда Сэм разложил перед ним рекламные проспекты домов на продажу. И только после того как Сэм объявил бойкот, Дин решился обсудить идею переезда.

— Послушай, Сэмми, ну что мы там забыли?

— Нормальную жизнь, Дин. Там может быть наш дом…

Дин не дослушал, развернулся и направился к выходу. 

— Ты куда? — окликнул его Сэм.

— Есть одно дело, — Дин кинул Сэму газету. — В Бирмингеме нашли уже третий выпотрошенный труп, надо проверить, может, оборотень.

И столько надежды было в его голосе, что Сэм не решился спорить. 

Сэм понимал: сложно вот так сразу взять и остановиться. Вряд ли удастся припомнить больше десятка раз, когда Дин не охотился. Даже предлагая развеяться, он подразумевал охоту. Раньше, до падения в Клетку, до года без души, Сэм тоже любил распылить какого-нибудь злобного духа или прижать хвост зарвавшейся ведьме.  
Теперь же, отправляясь на очередную охоту, он боялся наткнуться на следы самого себя. Как тот случай в Бристоле. Страшно. Узнать, что где-то есть люди, которые настолько искренне тебя ненавидят, понять, что кого-то ты мог спасти, если бы просто попытался. Увидить, что ты можешь быть таким. А ведь они оба могут еще стать такими, если не остановятся. Бони и Клайд, Микки и Мэлори, Оттис и Генри, братья Винчестеры.

Им дали шанс. Каким-то чудом одна часть желания Сэма сбылась, и он ни в коей мере не собирался тормозить на полпути. 

Дин вернулся через три дня. Разочарованный и злой.

— Собирайся, Сэм, поехали посмотрим дом. Ты прав, Биб — как раз то, что нужно для «этой» жизни.

Да-да, именно тогда Дин впервые сказал «эта» жизнь, и с тех пор оно так и повелось. Была «та» жизнь, про которую Дин никогда не говорил, и «эта» жизнь, которую Дин тихо ненавидел.

Хотя поначалу все казалось совсем не так… 

Сэм спустил одну ногу с гамака и оттолкнулся носком ботинка от земли — небо качнулось вправо, затем влево; вправо-влево, вправо-влево... и остановилось. Сэм оттолкнулся еще раз. Он раскачивался и ждал возвращения дрозда. Дрозд выглядел немного больше прочих, немного чернее и намного наглее и жаднее. Сэм почти полгода прикармливал его крошками, остававшимися от Диновых пирогов, смешанными с кормом для попугайчиков. И сейчас в кармане куртки была припасена целая горсть, Сэм пропускал зернышки сквозь пальцы и высматривал черную птицу в подвижные оконца между ветвями. В том что дрозд вернется, Сэм не сомневался.

К удивлению Сэма Дин вписался в жизнь в нудном Бибе с беззаботной легкостью. Прошвырнувшись по всем имеющимся в городке барам, примерно через неделю Дин каким-то образом умудрился устроиться помощником шерифа Кэссиди, подружиться с Блаттами из соседнего дома и завести знакомство, как казалось Сэму, почти со всеми жителями Биба. По крайней мере, когда они выбирались за чем-нибудь в город, с Дином здоровался каждый второй встречный. 

Особенно когда Дин был при исполнении и надевал новенькую, ладно сидящую на нем форму, то сразу — несомненно, из врожденного сволочизма и блядства — выкатывал грудь колесом, вышагивал, как на параде, а своей улыбкой мог безо всяких фонарей осветить самый темный уголок этого захолустья. А Сэм шел рядом и несколько ревниво пытался заслонить его собой от жадных, любопытных, похотливых взглядов молодых студентов и студенточек, продавщиц мороженого, газет, кофе на вынос да и просто прохожих обоих полов. 

Сэм поступил в университет Арканзаса и погрузился в учебу. Зазубривая законы, выверяя фабулы, Сэм ловил себя на том, что засыпает. Чем его привлекала подобная специализация ранее — непонятно. Обыденностью, возможно, правильностью, отличностью от их такой сумасшедшей жизни. 

Дин одобрял и поддерживал его во всем. И в этом дурацком учении тоже. Когда Дин возвращался с работы и заставал Сэма, зарывшегося в ноут, то привычным жестом ерошил его волосы и беззлобно обзывал заучкой. Затем проходил на кухню, хлопал дверцей холодильника, и Сэм слышал шипение банки пива. Сэм с детства вслушивался в Дина со страстность меломана и знал, как звучит каждое его движение. Вот он звенит стаканами, пытаясь найти любимый, с двумя сердечками, подаренный Сэмом на День святого Валентина. А теперь шуршит чипсами и, наконец, включает телевизор, который выкрикивает пару громких слов, и Дин поспешно убавляет звук. Чтоб не мешать. 

По субботам Дин с утра тарахтел газонокосилкой наравне с остальными жителями городка, тщательно выстригая лужайку перед домом, а по вечерам расписывал пулю с мужской частью семейства Блаттов. Приходил ближе к утру, пьяный, веселый, пропахший сигаретным дымом и сразу заваливался спать на диване в гостиной. Даже до спальни не добирался.

А по воскресеньям готовил дома ужин, виновато поглядывая на Сэма, и обязательно пек пирог. Яблочный или вишневый. Воняло выпечкой на весь дом. 

Иллюзия нереального счастья лопнула летом. Сэм даже помнит день — 21 июня. 

Едва проснувшись, Сэм выполз из постели и пошел, не открывая глаз, в ванную, на звук моющегося Дина и, черт побери, опоздал. Растроившись, Сэм устроился на бортике ванны и принялся смотреть, как Дин, еще влажный, разрумянившийся после душа, но уже одетый в тяжелый велюровый халат, бреется. 

А Дин — словно только его и ждал — подмигнул пошло через зеркало и размазал круговыми движениями гель по щеками. 

— Не спится, Сэмми? — прогудел он, не сводя глаз с зеркального Сэма, автоматически проверяя большим пальцем остроту бритвы.

Сэм сонно моргнул, и ему, еще не отошедшему от сна, Дин показался пирожным, украшенным взбитыми сливками. Дин сосредоточился, и лезвие бритвы уверенно заскользило по коже, убирая упрямые жесткие волоски. Лицо Дина при этом смешно вытянулось и стало почти некрасивым, а Сэм почему-то именно в этот момент ощутил, что ничего прекраснее не видел. Дин сполостнул лезвие под струей, отложил бритву на край раковины и набрал в пригоршни воду. И, отфыркиваясь, принялся смывать клочки пены с лица. Раз, другой, третий. Брызги летели во все стороны, а Сэм уже стоял за его спиной, в нетерпении переступая с ноги на ногу. 

Растерев с финальным «у-уххх» по щекам одеколон, Дин обернулся и попал в объятья Сэма. Возмутился, конечно, потянул томно, наигранно:

— Я же опоздаю…

Но покорно подставил щеки, скулы, шею под жадный язык Сэма. А тот, млея, вжимался в Дина всем телом, вылизывал шелковистую горьковатую кожу, вдыхал резкий, насыщенный запах «Олд Спайс», и казалось ему, что еще немного, еще чуть-чуть и он распадется, рассыпется. Пальцы путались в коротких волосах Дина, колени слабели, и Сэм, почти ничего уже не соображая, навалился на Дина всем весом и ловил его губы, пропадая в горько-мятных поцелуях. 

Каким-то легким, неуловимо плавным движением, Дин ушел из-под рук, выскользнул, и Сэма впечатало лицом в прохладную, покрытую мелкими бисеринками влаги белую кафельную плитку. Сэм втянул сквозь зубы мокрый теплый воздух, повел бедрами и, закрыв глаза, замер, слушая Дина. Как тот чертыхается, пытаясь развязать одной рукой пояс халата, дергает ящик под раковиной и гремит, ища в нем на ощупь смазку. Вторая рука Дина жила своей, совершенно независимой жизнью. Мяла шею Сэма, проходилась между лопаток, пересчитывая каждый позвонок. Она словно проверяла целостность Сэма, определяла его температуру, частоту сердцебиения, глубину прерывающегося от возбуждения дыхания и посылала всю эту, такую жизненно важную информацию Дину.

— Сейчас… сейчас… — пробормотал Дин, успокаивая Сэма длинными поглаживаниями широко раскрытой ладони. — Сейчас…

Сэм чувствовал его пальцы. Их движения были выверены, и Сэм представил, как Дин точно так же — уверенно, четко — разбирает пистолет. 

Дин зацепил резинку пижамных штанов, слегка оттянул, и они упали вниз, собравшись около Сэмовых щиколоток согревающей байковой гармошкой.

Прохладные и влажные пальцы Дина, смазывая, прошлись между ягодиц и дальше, не останавливаясь, по промежности, прищипнули и слегка потянули книзу мошонку, пробежались по всей длине Сэмового ствола. Вернулись назад, покружились у входа и — ах — погрузились. Резко, больно, охуенно. 

Нарастающее внутри давление Сэм выпускал на выдохе с монотонным звуком:

— У-м-м-м-м… 

И подался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы. Пальцы Дина — сильные, красивые, с аккуратно стриженными ногтями, жесткие и неотвратимо растягивающие, прицельно бьющие по центру удовольствия. 

В Сэме словно набирала обороты запущенная турбина. Гудела, вибрировала, сотрясала каждый миллиметр напряженного тела. 

— Ах-х-х…

В памяти всплыл тот жужжащий жаркий майский полдень. Последний год в школе. Дин забрал его после уроков и, отвергув все Сэмовы возражения, утянул стрелять по бутылкам. Сэм тогда чуть позорно не кончил в штаны, но успел сбежать и не менее позорно обкончал в ближайшем пролеске покрытый мхом пенек. Хватило пары движений и образа Дина, увлеченно посасывающего нижнюю губу, жмурящегося от встречного солнца, небрежно потирающего кончик носа рукояткой пистолета, передергивающего затвор. Ряд зеленых, пронизанных солнцем пивных бутылок. Дин. Пистолет. Горящие рыжим кончики волос. Улыбка. Палец на спусковом крючке. Отраженная зелень в глазах. Дин. 

Страшно признаться, невозможно принять, легче сбежать, и не на пару сотен метров, а в другую жизнь. Кто же из них знал тогда, что и это недостаточно далеко…

Пальцы Дина сдавлили бедра, и он наконец-то вошел в Сэма, заполняя длиной, объемом, тяжестью и жаркой пульсацией. Сэм сжался на его члене, затягивая в себя, удерживая. Сейчас он оружие Дина, так же послушен в его руках.

Бах! Выстрел. Изумрудный фонтан из осколков. Еще выстрел. Звон в ушах. Бах-бах-бах.

— Ди-и-и-ин! — Сэм кончил, и его оглушило собственным криком. Он еще звучал какое-то время в голове, а в глазах было зелено. Крошечные драгоценные воспоминания со звоном осыпались, и Сэм вместе с ними обессиленно сполз по кафельной стене. 

Дин поймал его, и они вместе опустились на пол. Дин прижал Сэма к себе и, словно баюкая, укутал в халат, которого катастрофически не хватало. 

— Огромный какой, — довольно прошептал над самым ухом Дин и поцеловал Сэма в висок. — Ну что? 

Сэм потерся щекой о велюровое плечо Дина и ответил:

— Черт, Дин, было идеально.

И действительно, было именно так, как всегда мечталось Сэму. Не на откате после охоты, не в спешке в тени Импалы, не в затертом мотельном номере — а в их ванной, в их доме, в их утро. В самое обычное утро, каких было и каких еще будет. Идеально.

Дин ушел на работу, звонко чмокнув Сэма на прощание за ухом и сообщив, что придет после обеда: он замыслил какой-то план. 

Сэм в бездумной эйфории какое-то время послонялся по дому и, так как ему не надо было сегодня в Университет, — а все требовало в нем движения, — взял из гаража Импалу и погнал по 64-му шоссе. Просто вперед. Проехал указатель, желающий приятного пути всем покидающим пределы гостеприимного городка, и вернулся в Биб с другой стороны. Остановился. Случившееся казалось настолько неожиданным, настолько невероятно сверхъестественным, что просто никак не могло случиться. Не веря себе, Сэм развернул машину в обратном направлении. Выехал и въехал опять в Биб. Доехал до центра города, свернул на 167-ое, до Литтл-Рока. Результат оказался тот же. Дальше затянувшегося пригорода уехать не получилось. 

Когда Сэм затормозил около дома, Дин уже вернулся и занимался покраской парадного крыльца. Он развернулся на звук и прокричал, приветственно махая Сэму кисточкой:

— Сюрприз! Как тебе оранжевый?

Дурацкий вопрос, дурацкий Дин, нашел, что спросить! Оранжевый один из любимых цветов Сэма, но Сэм был слишком зол, чтоб отвечать на вопросы, ответы на которые известны давным-давно. В настоящий момент его интересовало совсем другое. 

— Как давно ты знал?

— Что знал? — Дин удивленно округлил глаза, картинно захлопал ресницами и невинно улыбнулся. И все это вместе утвердило Сэма в его догадке — Дин знал, что они застряли в Бибе, а судя по тому, как его взгляд уперся в банку с краской и как он усердно крутил в ней кисточкой — знал давно. Сэму внезапно стало так обидно, сразу и за все: и за то, что Дин знал, и за то, что не сказал, и за то, что сейчас, прямо вот в эту самую секунду, у него отнимают мечту — его идеальный Биб.

— Как давно ты знаешь, что нам отсюда не выбраться? — сердито отчеканил Сэм.

Дин тяжело вздохнул и, не глядя на Сэма, выдал отчаянной скороговоркой:

— Черт, Сэмми, да, я знал и знал с самого начала! Неужели ты мог хоть на минуту представить, что я не попробую свалить из этой гребаной дыры и совершенно добровольно буду тут торчать? День за днем ходить на работу, платить по счетам и удобрять траву перед домом? Ты же понимаешь, что это все, — Дин поочередно тыкнул кисточкой в дом, улицу, небо, — не мое! 

Он резко повернулся, и краска выплеснулась из банки большим оранжевым плевком на крыльцо. Дин выругался и ушел в дом, громко хлопнув дверью, а Сэм завис, уставившись на бесформенную лужу. 

Сэм не ожидал, честно. Он почему-то нисколечко не сомневался, что Дин счастлив здесь, счастлив с ним. Они — братья Моррисоны (пришлось уступить Дину выбор фамилии), которые очень дружны и любят свой новый дом. Вон Дин даже крыльцо парадное почти покрасил, а совсем недавно приделал новые желоба водостока по внешнему фасаду. Парадное крыльцо, внешний фасад… Сэм ударил себя по лбу ладонью, ну что за идиот, честное слово, можно было бы и догадаться — это же Дин! 

Сэм перешагнул кляксу и поспешил на задний двор, куда наверняка сбежал брат. 

21 июня — день, когда Биб начал тускнеть, терять краски и смысл.

***

Сэм окончательно замерз. И пусть в Бибе довольно теплая зима, но она все равно зима. И зимний ветер — холодный, порывистый, настырный. Солнце окончательно забросило свои безуспешные попытки согреть землю и сбежало за горизонт. Сэм выполз из гамака, потянул затекшую спину, спрятал нос в высоко поднятый воротник и прошелся сотню раз по дорожке до крыльца и обратно. И уже собрался вернуться в дом, чтоб немного погреться, как услышал приветливый присвист. 

Дрозд устроился на крыше сарая, слегка приспустив крылья, и в наступивших сумерках казался крохотным человечком в черном фраке. Вот-вот сорвется и побежит к краю крыши, быстро перебирая маленькими ножками. Но дрозд всего лишь характерно подпрыгнул, цыкнул «гикс-гикс» и плавно спикировал к ногам Сэма. Ничем более он человечка не напоминал, разве только изучающим, пристальным взглядом. Под таким взглядом «насквозь» Сэму каждый раз становилось неуютно, и именно этим его дрозд выделялся на фоне всех остальных дроздов Биба, которых в этом городке было, наверное, раза в два больше, чем людей. 

Дрозды селились колониями на раскидистых деревьях, забивая своей чернотой всю зелень. Из-за чего деревья приобретали усталый, вдовий вид. Вили гнезда в кустах, высокой траве на обочинах, а на рассвете их пение и настырный треск будили весь город. 

Сэм бросил на дорожку заготовленный корм, и дрозд накинулся на угощение, выбирая в первую очередь сушеные фрукты. Дрозд-гурман — непривычное зрелище. Вообще, в каждом его дроздовом движении проскальзывало — совершенно незаметно, если не наблюдать, выискивая, — какое-то несоответствие. 

Отступив под липу, Сэм сыпанул еще немного крошек. Дрозд бочком, стараясь не пропустить лакомые кусочки, пропрыгал вслед за ним. Сумрак по-зимнему быстро сменился непроглядной безлунной тьмой. Сэм предусмотрел все до мелочей. Он подождал еще немного, подгадывая момент, и как только самоуверенный обжора зашел в круг, резко дернул леску. Петля затянулась на тонкой лапке. Птица неуклюже дернулась, затягивая силок еще туже, забила крыльями в попытке взлететь, зацокала громко, жалостливо. 

Сэм придавил рукой бьющегося в панике дрозда к земле. Тот сразу же затих, сжался, но по инерции продолжал беззвучно раскрывать клюв и бешено выкатывать глаза.

— Попался, — прошептал Сэм, опускаясь на колени. — Ну давай, рассказывай, кто ты такой?

Под ладонью Сэма маленькое птичье сердечко билось быстро-быстро, беспомощное тельце было обжигающе горячим, перья под большим пальцем — гладкими, блестящими. И Сэм увидел себя со стороны — стоит на коленях посреди двора, разговаривает с дроздом, душит беспомощную птицу. Очередная стадия сумасшествия, не иначе, что бы сказал на это Дин. 

Дин. Дин запертый с Сэмом в Бибе. Дин — помощник шерифа, домохозяйка с кексами, улыбчивый сосед. Дин, украшающий дом рождественскими огнями, выносящий мусор в черных мешках к дороге, сдающий в химчистку ковер. Дин в тысячный раз убеждающий Сэма, что ему пофиг на сузившийся до одного гребаного города мир, если в нем есть Сэм, которому хорошо.

— Счастлив ты — счастлив я, и даже к лучшему, что нас здесь заперли! Для тебя так безопаснее, — твердил Дин, а Сэм ему упорно не верил. Не верил, потому что веснушки на носу брата начали выцветать, волосы стали длиннее и ложились мягкими завитками на шею, а задний двор продолжал зарастать, под подушкой — лежать пистолет, а под кроватью — нож. 

И Сэм высмотрел, вычислил того, кто совершенно точно мог быть причастен к их заточению. Полгода наблюдений, кропотливой работы, втирания в доверие к чертовой птице. И пусть сейчас Сэм выглядит, как конченый псих, он не отступит. Сэм сильнее прижал дрозда к земле.

— Какого черта здесь происходит? 

Дрозд зашипел, закряхтел и заговорил голосом со старой аудиокассеты, запущенной на медленной скорости:

— Я просто слежу, чтоб вы были счастливы… Ты был счастлив… Бог пожелал исполнить твое желание…

— Но я никогда не хотел застрять в захолустье! — возмутился Сэм.

— Ты хотел с Дином… он бы не остался… я был вынужден…

— Я теперь никогда этого не узнаю! 

— Можно все исправить… отпусти меня… я могу…

Сэм сжал пальцы на хрупкой тоненькой шее птицы. Дрозд заклокотал, беспомощно затрепыхался под ладонью.

— Нет. Я прослежу за всем сам, — сказал Сэм, свернул голову дрозда набок и отбросил маленький трупик в сторону.

И то ли холодный, бесстрастный свет звезд, пробившись сквозь тучи, осветил лежащее у ног Сэма тело, то ли столб света вырвавшись из тела раздвинул тучи и зажег звезды. Нестерпимо белое сияние, и отголоском по краю сознания далекий голос пожаловался кому-то:

— Они снова отвергли сад…

И свет погас.

Под липой недалеко от гамака лежал старый негр. Сэм наклонился, чтоб лучше разглядеть его лицо, и в ужасе отпрянул.

— Дин! Ди-и-и-ин! — закричал он.

Дин моментально появился в дверях. В рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами, в мягких, порванных на коленях джинсах и в желтом, цыплячьем фартуке. Он сбежал с крыльца и отодвинул замершего Сэма в сторону. Присел на корточки около тела, проверяя пульс.

— Ебать, Сэмми, вот так подарок на Новый год! Труп Иешуа на заднем дворе. Умеешь удивлять, мелкий.

— Эм-м-м… Дин, это немного непредвиденно, — смущенно произнес Сэм. — Он точно мертв?

Сэм заглянул Дину через плечо. Иешуа и при жизни-то был небольшой, а в теперешнем состоянии казался совсем крохотным, сморщенным и жалким. Свернутая под неестественным углом голова, раскинутые в стороны руки, поджатые к животу ноги. Сейчас он походил на птицу гораздо больше, чем при жизни.

— Мертвее не бывает, — откликнулся Дин. — Поздравляю! У нас в новогоднюю ночь на заднем дворе труп ангела-садовода-слушающего Бога. За-ши-бись.

— Закопаем? — неуверенно предложил Сэм.

— Посолим и сожжем для верности, — дополнил Дин и ободряюще толкнул Сэма в бок. — За работу, братишка!

***

Это была потрясающе прекрасная ночь. Со звездами, величиной с кулак, яркими, лучистыми, с мелкой серебристой россыпью дальних галактик на темной бархатной подложке и здоровенным костром на заднем дворе, который они развели в яме, вырытой под липой. Гамак пришлось снять.

Сэм и Дин потягивали пиво и грели руки над пламенем, когда с той стороны забора их окликнул Дюк Блатт-старший: 

— Эй, Моррисоны, с Новым годом!

Он пьяно привалился к ограде и уставился на огонь. Дин подцепил с земли банку пива и, подойдя, протянул ее Блатту.

— И тебя, Дюк. Угощайся.

Блатт взял пиво и, причмокивая, высосал почти половину банки за раз, смачно рыгнул и вытер рукавом рот. 

— Ночное барбекю? Так аппетитно пахнет, — Дюк потянул носом, вдыхая запах жаренного мяса.

— Ага, старая семейная традиция! 

Сэм поспешно подошел к стоящей в стороне барбикюшнице и принялся усердно махать над ней куском картона, раздувая затухшие было угли.

— Привет, Дюк, присоединишься? — крикнул Сэм. 

— Да я бы с удовольствием, но Сара, дети… сами понимаете — никак, — Блатт огорченно вздохнул. — Пойду, пожалуй.

На полпути к дому он развернулся и крикнул:

— Сэм, Дин! Какая красивая традиция. Храните ее.

Прогорело далеко за полночь. Закопав яму, Дин прихлопнул лопатой холмик земли над останками Иешуа и с чувством выполненного долга потянул Сэма в дом.

Сэм почти уснул, когда пошел град. Бряцало по жестяной крыше тяжелыми ударами, и она отзывалась раскатистым рокотом по всему дому. Сэм тревожно заворочался, но, прижавшись к теплому боку Дина, так до конца и не проснувшись, окончательно провалился в сон, в котором продолжало все грохотать, но было совсем нестрашно.

Проснулись они ближе к десяти от тишины. Дрозды не пели. А когда братья вышли из дома, то вся улица оказалась усеянна трупиками черных птиц. Тысячи мертвых дроздов на газонах, тротуарах, дорогах. 

— Черт! Этому что, никогда не будет конца? Нам же, вроде как, сам Бог обещал! — Дин раздраженно пнул носком ботинка мертвую птицу и оглянулся на стоящего за спиной Сэма.

— Думаю, Иешуа был последним, кто оставался, проследить хотел, чтоб указание Бога исполнилось дословно, — Сэм качнул головой и улыбнулся. — Бедолага.

Заметив, как Дин с плохо скрываемым нетерпением подбрасывает на ладони ключи от Импалы, Сэм подтолкнул его в плечо и предложил:

— Поехали, проверим как там дела в большом мире. Вдруг у Бога все же поменялись планы.

— А как же это… — неуверенно возразил Дин, широким жестом обводя дом, сияющий рождественскими огнями, амуров, липу, гамак, сарай и даже забор.

— Я не буду особо скучать, правда, Дин.

— О, Сэмми, тогда валим отсюда и быстрее!

Сэм обернулся, прощаясь. Возможно, они еще вернутся сюда. А возможно, и не вернутся. Время покажет. 

Импала набирала скорость, и ничто и никогда не звучало для Сэма приятнее звуков тяжелого рока, а в паузах между песнями — гула мотора и шелеста колес по дороге.


End file.
